


Ranger Recess

by wonderlandstreasurechest



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen, work spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandstreasurechest/pseuds/wonderlandstreasurechest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What kind of emergency is this, anyway?"</p><p>"See for yourself," He answered with a smirk and thumb gesturing over his shoulder. Marisol squinted up at the skyline, the sun making it hard to see. "This what we call a Ranger Recess."</p><p>"What the... Is that a... giant robot?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger Recess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



> For Mara :) Sorry I didn't go into much detail about the codes themselves! I hope this is okay~
> 
> Prompt: I'm curious about building codes, construction, rebuilding, as well as what it's like to work in these buildings.
> 
> How do you write building codes when giant robots could attack at any moment? How do they pay for rebuilding things? What kind of fancy evacuation plans do buildings have? Who stocks the first aid kits? Is everyone a paramedic?

            "Attention, employees," A prerecorded voice came over the intercom. A collection of groans filled up the third floor the Ocean Bluff Second National Bank building as people quickly shuffled their most important paperwork into their purses and briefcases. "This is now a _level one_ emergency zone. Please quickly and calmly exit the building. You _are not_ required to find a level zero emergency zone at this time. For your convenience, the nearest level zero emergency zone space is _5 miles_ to the _north east._ The nearest paramedic station is on _Third Street."_

            "Paramedics?" Marisol Vasquez asked as she looked around in shock at the relative calm with which her new co-workers packed up their things. She hadn't yet been briefed on safety procedures; it was only her first day on this assignment through her temp agency.

            "Good morning, Ocean Bluff!" Someone joked from a cubicle nearby.

            "Another day, another drill," A man she recognized from the reception desk said, presumably in response to this joke.

            "This is a drill?" Marisol asked, reading the receptionist's nametag, which named him Todd. A drill would make sense. There hadn't been anything in the weather report this morning, and everything looked fine on her commute.

            "Not a drill," Wanda, the older lady in charge of the financial department, said loudly enough for the whole floor to hear. Just an hour ago, Wanda had set Marisol up in a cubicle with a pile of papers related to a loan she hadn't yet gone through. "I want each and every one of you out of here, pronto, people. Just because it's a level one doesn't mean I don't want to see some hustle." She waved everyone towards the stairs and Marisol, belongings in tow, followed the crowd down stairs.

            "Hey, what's going on here?" Marisol asked when she found Todd in the parking lot. "What kind of emergency is this, anyway?"

            "See for yourself," He answered with a smirk and thumb gesturing over his shoulder. Marisol squinted up at the skyline, the sun making it hard to see. "This what we call a Ranger Recess."

            "What the... Is that a... giant robot?"

            "What, is this your first day in Ocean Bluff?"

            "Uh, yeah, actually." Marisol found it near impossible to tear her eyes from the giant robot-- what had they called them back when they were all over Angel Grove in the 90’s? Megazords?—that was currently doing an intricate series of spins and kicks that she found impressive but relatively without effect. "I haven't ever seen one of those in real life. Just on the news. Since when has Ocean Bluff had Rangers?"

            "I'd say five months," It was Wanda answered, clipboard in hand as she approached where Marisol and Todd were looking on to the fight. "Or at least five months since they started getting big."

            The megazord took a sharp hit from what looked to be a giant warthog. The three collectively winced as the big red robot took a tumble into a sky scraper.

            "Dear god, there weren't people in that building were there?"

            "Nah," Wanda said. "The city's got a system for these things. If they get so much as a call in about a ranger sighting, the whole of downtown area goes into level one evacuations, as in everyone outside. Level twos mean vacating the Ranger Zone, and three's mean the city limits."

            "Yeah," Todd agreed. "That's why office space downtown is so cheap."  He pulled the newspaper out of his briefcase and flipped to the classified section to show Marisol. He was right. Nowhere else in the state of California could you get office space that cheap, some of it even claiming to have ocean views.

            "We're lucky out here," Wanda went on. "Level one is the worst we get. I just feel bad for those downtown offices. They call level threes for nothing these days. Did you hear about the mayor's latest and greatest? He's trying to get some sort of special level four established."

            "What does he need a level FOUR for?" Todd asked, suddenly enraged. "I swear it's like Old Man Coleman will do anything to make it look like he's doing something about this."

            Marisol caught a headline from the newspaper when she went to hand it back to Todd. _Ranger Commission to Reconsider Medical Center Placements._ That must be about the “nearest paramedic center” she'd heard about earlier.

            "Let me tell you, the keeping the city safe is nice and all but if they could just do it at a slightly smaller size, the paperwork would be so much easier," Wanda sighed. She tapped a pen on her clipboard, before holding it out to Todd. "You know the drill."

            He took the clipboard and pen, rolling his eyes and scribbled something on it before passing it to Marisol. She took it, without really knowing what to do, trusting that Wanda would fill her in if she didn't get it right away. There was a mint green sheet of paper on top with a bold heading that read, " _Floor 3 Evacuation Confirmation Sheet."_ There was a blank space at the bottom where she both printed and signed.

            "Is that okay?" She asked, handing the clipboard back to Wanda.

            "It'll work," Wanda shrugged, looking at it. "On second thought, can I get your agency's phone number, too, in case they want to file something for you?"

            "Really?" She shook her head in disbelief before dutifully adding it to the page.

            "Thanks, dear. I've got more John Handcocks to collect, so if you'll excuse me..." She took the clipboard back and began her rounds between the groups that had gathered in the parking lot.

            "I know it seems... thorough," Todd laughed, as Marisol looked back up at the giants on the skyline. The rangers seemed to have the warthog on the ropes now.

            "I'll say," She agreed.

            "The whole evacuation confirmation thing is the mayor's idea, too." Todd went on. "He thinks that if you can get proof of the numbers of displaced workforce members, you can petition the state for tax breaks and pay for the damages out of government money."

            "Well they don't exactly sell insurance for this sort of thing, do they?"

            "They will if this keeps up for another month or so, I'd think."

            "What makes you think that?" The warthog went down _hard_ into the baseball stadium with a shower of sparks and a wall of fire. At least spring training wouldn't start for another month.

            "Please," Todd scoffed, heading back towards the building, Marisol following. "They totally stole this whole system from Silver Hills. Six months means the Rezoning Committee _has_ to give the insurance companies city limit approval."

            "Attention, employees," The voice over the intercom came again as the building slowly refilled. "This message signals the end the _level one_ emergency issued _22_ _minutes_ ago. This is now a level zero emergency zone, please return to your work."


End file.
